


Smoke

by Soul4Sale



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gay/Slash/Yaoi, M/M, Tobacco use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saemus always loved watching the smoke curl from Ashaad’s lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> I played through this part tonight, and turned into a giant ball of feels. I really needed some happy, safe babies, so here we go. xD

There wasn’t a chair in the entire Free Marches that had ever felt as comfortable as Ashaad’s lap. Saemus could sit there forever, with his back to an almost obscenely muscled chest, pillowed by strong legs. The way those strong arms caged him in, crowding him just enough to be _perfect_ , as he read a beginner’s Qunlat book for the man leaning over him, penciling in a few more details on the map he was working on. Occasionally, he would pause his sketching and look down, his usually stony face showing something a little bit fond.

“No, Imekari.” He would whisper, the gravelly baritone in the noirette’s ear making him shudder, “Asaaranda.” Sounding out the word a second time, slower, the patient Qunari offered a slight quirk to his lips as Saemus tried the word out on his own tongue, and then repeated it a few times.

“What does it mean?” He finally questioned, once he felt proud of his pronunciation.

“It… Means…” Saemus’ language was hard for him, as he was not originally trained very much in it, but he’d been learning for the boy in his lap as much as he’d learned for him. “Clouds full of rain and electricity.”

“Oh! A thunderstorm?” They were due for one of those any day, now, actually…

“Yes, Kadan.” He whispered back, kissing the other’s shock of dark hair before reaching into his small satchel and pulling from it a pipe and a small jar of shredded, soaked leaves. The leather bound journal he’d been sketching in and the pencil he’d used took its place inside, and he pulled the top off of the bottle in his hand. The cork was laid on his own thigh as he carefully packed a few of the leaves into the small bowl at the end of the pipe, which he covered in a thin layer of skin. Saemus watched the entire time, a little confused before he noted the little, dancing flame at the end of a thin stick being placed on the hide, and the Qunari above him took a deep inhalation of the substance.

This had happened a few times, now, since the two had started meeting on the Coast. Each time, the nobleman had been curious as to what it was and why Ashaad smoked it, and each time he didn’t quite understand the explanation. Content to sit and smell the rich, almost sweet scent, the smaller relaxed into his Qunari chair and closed his eyes. It went on like this for a long while, with the occasional changing of the pipe’s contents, before the horned male spoke.

“Would you like to try it, Kadan?” The smoke curled from his lips and somehow gave a rougher edge to the man’s voice as he let it out, violet eyes turned down to look into blue when Saemus tilted his head back.

“I… Sure.” He smiled sweetly, something that secretly melted the giant’s heart, and as the smaller man accepted the pipe and took a long drag, he found himself coughing almost immediately. 

“Careful, Imekari.” Whispering softly, he patted the human’s chest a few times, before rubbing where his diaphragm was, “Take it slow. Careful. Don’t choke.”

With these instructions in mind, he tried once more, holding the smoke in as he’d seen Ashaad do, and though he coughed a little on his exhale, it was altogether more pleasant, now. There was a sweet cherry flavor to the smoke, and that made him smile a little. Ashaad always showed him the most amazing things.

As the sun began to sink over the horizon, the pair passed the pipe back and forth easily enough, sharing slow kisses on occasion that passed the smoke between their mouths. By bedtime, Saemus’ body felt heavy and he felt much more calm, happy to crawl into the tent of furs with his lover. Both men were asleep soon after getting comfortable, even the calls of the Quillbacks not waking them.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have a name for it, but what they were smoking is meant to be like Shisha; tobacco flavored with syrup. But in a pipe… I dunno. I figured it sounded foreign enough. I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
